LARPing Witch Way
by kayak666
Summary: After a long day curing demons Dean, Sam, Cass and Kevin join Charlie and the human Crowley at a Harvest Festival to have relax and have fun. They end up on quest to save a Fairy/human girl and Jesse the demon spawn from Abbadon in Arcmore. This story may take me a while I haven't finished writing it.
1. Chapter 1

LARPing Witch Way

Chapter 1

Outside an old abandoned country church a group of fallen angels (fangels) are on guard duty. Inside the church four almost human demons are chained to a chair each. Each chair is at a direction with table in the middle of the invisible cross. Sam, Dean, Cass and Kevin are at a table. All four look tired. They each have syringe with their blood in it.

"Hour 8, let's finish this." Dean says.

Each guy walks over to the demon they've been working on. Each demon tilts their head so they can get the injection of blood.

Outside the church the Impala and Kevin's car pulls up and park next to a modified bus. Crowley, who goes by Rodrick Mccloud now he's human, exits the Impala. Charlie exits Kevin's car.

Rodrick looks at the closest fangels, "I didn't drive Dean's baby. You all understand."

They all nod.

"Don't worry Dean's a teddy bear." Charlie says.

"Only to you, he hates me. He has a good reason too." Rodrick replies.

"True," Charlie responds. "You're not the king of Hell or even a demon anymore, you're different person."

"I try," Rodrick replies.

Charlie and Rodrick walk over to the steps and sit. They wait quietly.

Several minutes later Sam, Dean, Cass and Kevin exit the church with four sobbing ex-demons. The fangel guards take the newly cured humans to the bus. Dean, Sam, Cass and Kevin look at Charlie and Rodrick.

"It's good to see you, Charlie," Dean says.

"It's good to see you, too." Charlie answers. "You, bitches ready to go to the Harvest Festival?"

"I am," Kevin replies.

"We just worked 8 hours. I just want to go home." Dean complains.

"You can't. There are rules." Rodrick starts.

"We know the rules. We're the ones who made most of them up." Sam says.

"For the others to follow," Cass continues.

"Not us. We never follow rules." Dean finishes.

"That's why we're here." Charlie replies. "To make sure you do follow the rules. No going back to lair after curing to keep from working. You must…"

"Go someplace relax and have fun," Dean finishes Charlie's sentence.

"Then shall we," Rodrick says.

"Fine," Dean, Sam and Cass say together.

Sam, Dean and Charlie get into the Impala. Kevin, Cass and Rodrick get into Kevin's car. The two cars and the bus pull out of the church parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's an hour later the Winchesters and friends are at picnic table eating at the festival. They are almost done.

"What should we do, now?" Sam asks.

"Find a hotel, so I can get some sleep," Dean replies.

"No, I spotted a vender that has some cool medieval weapons that I want to check out. You're coming with me." Charlie demanded.

"You can be a pushy little sister," Dean replies.

"Damn straight, I can be," Charlie says.

"I'm going to check some venders at the farmers market." Sam says. "We need more food at the lair."

"Because the fangels keep on eating it all," Dean complains.

"We have to eat," Cass responds. "Sam, can I go with you?"

"Cass, we are going to work on your people skills," Rodrick informs.

"There's nothing wrong with my skills," Cass replies.

Everyone looks at him.

"Cass, you told the lady in line in front of you that she should eat less." Charlie remarks.

"She's fat," Cass replies.

"You don't talk to strangers like that," Charlie says.

"Why does he have to work on my people skills with me?" Cass asks.

"I don't know, Cass," Dean replies. "It is funny an ex-demon teaching a fallen angel how to act in public."

Most of the group laughs. The group gets up and heads out in different directions.

Later

Dean and Charlie are carrying several full cloth bags each. They're together at vender who is selling baked goods, herbs, spices, spell work items and trinkets. Dean spots some pies.

"Pies," Dean says with big smile. "I'll by this one and this one."

Charlie looks at him.

"I'll share," Dean replies to her look.

Charlie picks out some herbs and spices.

"We need these for the pantry," Charlie informs.

Charlie spots some pocket charms. The woman working the table sees Charlie's interest in the charms.

"Those charms, enhances attributes." The woman informs.

"Cool," Charlie replies and looks through the pile of pocket charms.

Dean is looking at the teenage boy jester. The boy reminds him of someone but he's not sure who. Charlie sees Dean staring at the boy. She bumps him.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Stop being a creeper," Charlie replies.

"Sorry. He just reminds of someone." Dean replies then see the pocket charms. "What are those?"

"Charms to enhance attributes," Charlie answers. "I'm buying one for each of us, even Rodrick."

The woman and the jester ring up their purchases and the little girl working with them bags the items. Dean and Charlie pay then take their bags. Charlie finds the charm and hands it to him.

"A knight, awesome," Dean says and reads the charm. "Strength and endurance, you may receive."

He puts it in a pocket. The two continue on.

Sam and Kevin are at the next table. The vender is selling old books, magic cards, games and other geek items. They both have a few bags each already but they pick out more items.

"I didn't shopping could be so fun," Kevin says.

"I know. I was thinking of going back to the farmers market. Are you coming with?" Sam asks.

"Sure," Kevin replies.

The two pay for their purchases, take the bags and continue on. They bump into Charlie and Dean.

"I got something for you," Charlie says and hands Sam and Kevin a charm each.

"I got a mage, totally bitching," Kevin replies and puts it in a pocket.

"I got a knight," Sam says and puts it in a pocket.

The four head off in different direction.

In the entertainment area Cass is about to be hit by a large man. Rodrick puts a hand on the hand ready to hit Cass.

"Stop," Rodrick yells. "He's brain damaged. He says without realizing he shouldn't."

The man stops and looks at Rodrick. "Sorry, I didn't know. Watch him closer or someone will smack."

The man leaves.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Cass asks.

"You don't go up to people ask them if they're inbreeded, because look it," Rodrick answers. "You need to learn discretion."

Cass looks confused.

"Don't say everything you're thinking," Rodrick says getting frustrated with Cass.

"Oh, you mean I have to control what I say because it might hurt some ones feeling." Cass replies.

"Yes," Rodrick answers. "Let's go check out the venders."

"Okay," Cass responds. "Why did you say I'm damaged?"

"To keep him causing you brain damage," Rodrick replies.

"Oh, because he was going to hit in the head," Cass says.

Rodrick nods. The two head to the venders.

Later the group meets up by the storyteller tent. Everyone, including Cass, is carrying full bags.

Charlie hands Cass and Rodrick a charm each, "I got you something."

Rodrick looks at it. "Where did you get this?"

"A woman vender," Charlie answers. "Why?"

"Can we check out the storyteller?" Cass asks.

"Cass, you are such a child." Dean says.

"We should," Rodrick says. "I might know who the storyteller?"

"Who is it?" Sam asks.

Rodrick doesn't answer he just enters the tent. The others follow him in. The women, the jester and the little girl are on stage. There is a large crowd but no one notices when Dean, Sam, Cass, Kevin, Charlie and Rodrick disappears. Another person charges into the tent, Abbadon.

"Give me those kids!" Abbadon screams.

"No, go away!" The woman, Saoirse (seer sha), orders and Abbadon disappear.

The two kids run off stage and disappear.

"The story starts with champions from this world going to Arcmore," Saoirse says. "They are on quest to transport young treasures to the Hallow Forest and protect them from the evil witch Abbadon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A group of eight people suddenly appear on a narrow dirt road that cut through a meadow. Their attire looks like they are from middle earth. Dean, Sam and Cass are dressed like knights on a journey. Charlie is dressed as an elf warrior maiden. Kevin is dressed as a mage. Rodrick, and the two kids are dress as travelers. Dean, Sam, Cass, Charlie, Kevin and Rodrick are no longer carrying bags but ruck sacks and medieval purses.

"Who was that woman?" Sam asks Rodrick.

"She's a powerful witch and my sister," Rodrick replies.

"Is she a bad witch?" Charlie asks.

"She's neutral." Rodrick answers. "Who are the kids?"

The group looks at the teenaged boy and the little girl. Dean, Sam and Cass finally recognizes the teenaged boy, who no longer wearing jester make up, it's Jesse.

Cass points at Jesse, "He's demon spawn."

"Yes, I am." Jesse replies. "You're not going to try and kill me again."

Dean answers for Cass, "He can't. He's no longer an angel."

"Where's Arcmore?" Kevin asks.

"It's the land Gilda, a fairy, lives." Charlie replies. "She lives in the Hallow Forest. We need a map."

Sam is thinking about something then he suddenly starts digging into his pack. "I bought a map with some books."

He pulls out the map. They all look at it. Charlie starts scanning the area with her elf vision.

"We need to get going. The witch Abbadon and her army are coming. We need to go that way." Charlie insists.

"How close are they?" Dean asks.

"A few minutes, maybe fifteen minutes," Charlie replies. "New elfin vision is different."

"I can set up some magic booby traps," Kevin volunteers.

"I can help," Sam says. "Dean, get the rest out of here. We'll catch up."

"Alright," Dean replies.

Dean, Cass, Rodrick, and the two kids are following Charlie down the road. The little girl is having problem so Rodrick picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. The group moves faster down the road. Kevin, with Sam's help, starts setting up magical booby traps on the road and in the meadow.

A few minutes later the group stops on a hill above valley they were just in. They look down into the valley and see Kevin and Sam are on their way. They also see the Abbadon and her army heading into the valley. Suddenly fog covers the valley and lightning strikes some of Abbadon's soldiers. Above fog the skies are clear. Kevin and Sam catch up to the others.

Sam asks, "Where are we going?"

"There is an inn ahead. It's named Harvelle's," Charlie replies.

"She gets in people's minds and uses people they were close to in her stories." Rodrick says.

"You're sister?" Dean asks.

"Yes, mate, my sister." Rodrick replies.

"We should get going. It's getting dark." Kevin pushes.

"Yeah, we should," Dean replies.

The group continues down the road while Abbadon's forces struggle to get through the valley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saoirse narrates, "The travelers are walking up to Harvelle's Inn when they realize they don't what kind of currency they need use in Arcmore."

The group looks at each other after hearing Saoirse narration.

"She's right. What currency do we need?" Sam asks.

They look at Rodrick.

"I was kid the last time I was here. I never used money." Rodrick replies to their stares.

"Oh, money, I have enough Arcmore money for the inn." The little girl says and show them some Arcmore currency.

The group looks at the little girl. Dean gets down to his knees in front of the girl.

"What's your name?" Dean asks.

Aoife (EE fa) answers with a smile, "I'm Aoife."

"Where did you get the Arcmore money?" Dean asks.

"Oh, from my dad, he's a fairy from the Hallow Forest." Aoife replies.

"How did you get to our world?" Dean asks.

"My mom is human. She died. Jesse and Saoirse saved me from an evil man. Can we go in? I'm scared of the dark." Aoife replies.

"Sure," Dean replied and stands up.

The group enters Harvelle's Inn. It is almost empty except the owner, his family and a cloaked person at a corner table.

"Welcome to Middle Earth." Dean comments.

"Def totally Middle Earth décor," Charlie replies.

The group sits down at table close to a lit fireplace.

Rodrick gets the attention of the waitress, "Food and drinks all around,"

"Right up," Ellen Harvelle replies then heads into the kitchen.

While William fixes drinks and Jo cleans tables.

"Fergi, you have some explaining to do?" Dean inquires.

"My sister is a powerful witch." Rodrick starts.

"We figured that out," Kevin replies.

"To protect our mom, our sibling and me she would tell our dad stories of this place. When she did we were sent here and he listened to the story no matter the rage he was in." Rodrick continued.

"Your dad was abusive?" Sam asks.

"Yes, he was. Saoirse took most of the abuse. He was scared of her. She tried her hardest to use her powers for good but sometimes she had to defend herself. After our parents died in a mysterious fire she raised us. I was the big disappointment. I turned out like our dad." Rodrick finishes.

"You have a second chance." Cass comments.

"I kept tabs on the Winchesters and when you joined their group Saorise was happy." Jess comments.

"Jesse, why do we need to get you two to Hallow Forests?" Dean asks.

"Abbadon, who's a witch here, wants me because I'm demon spawn in our world." Jesse replies.

"There are no demons in this world." Rodrick commented.

"Aoife is half fairy and half human. Abbadon wants her too. She wants this world also." Jesse finishes.

"Maybe we should put up some magical protection on this place," Kevin suggests as Ellen and Jo brings the food and drinks to them.

"No need. This place is already protected from that evil hag Abbadon." Ellen says. "Now eat, drink and be merry. There are no worries here. If you need any information our High Priest of Knowledge can help." Ellen informs and points to the cloaked guy in the corner, who then can see it is Ash.

"Thank you," Sam says.

After the group is served their food and drink Ellen and Jo go back to the bar. The group starts to eat.

"So what do we need to know about traveling to Hallow Forest?" Charlie asks Rodrick.

"I don't," Rodrick replies, "I never went there."

"Why are Ash and the Harvelles here?" Sam asks.

"Saoirse can read your minds and put people you knew in the story and in this realm." Rodrick explains. "They are here to help if they were helpful or to deceive if they aren't helpful in your minds."

"Oh, so we can trust Ash?" Dean asks.

"Yes, mate. We could use his help." Rodrick replies.

Sam gets up and walks over to Ash. "We require your help. Could you help us?"

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything," Ash answers.

Ash follows Sam to the table. They sit down. Sam pulls out the map. The group and Ash start to discuss the journey.

"To get through the Dark forest we need guides. The Harvelles are great guides and warriors." Ash informs.

"I'll go ask them," Charlie volunteers.

Charlie gets up and walks over to the Harvelles.

Ash continues, "To get to Hallow Forest you'll need items to trade with people we meet."

"Like what?" Kevin asks.

"Herbs, feathers, gems, and food whatever you have and can collect on the way." Ash replies.

The group starts looking through their packs and purses to take inventory of what they have. Charlie comes back. She has a huge smile on her face. Dean looks at Charlie with an inquiring expression on his face.

"They'll do it and I'm sharing Jo's room tonight." Charlie answers.

"She does swing that way here," Ash replies.

Charlie sits back down. The Harvelles walk over and join the discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It is right before sunrise and the group just exited the Inn. The travelers are looking up to the sky listening while the Harvelles and Ash look at them like they're strange.

"Saoirse narrates, "The group now at ten members is ready to head into the Dark Forest."

"What are all you doing?" Ellen asks.

"We're listening to our Goddess." Aoife replies.

Rodrick whispers to the other from his world, "They can't hear my sister, only we can."

"Are you all ready?" William asks.

"Yes, we are." Dean replies.

William leads the way into the Dark Forest. The others follow.

Later, the travelers are deep in the Dark Forest. Ash spots some multi-colored crystals on the ground.

"We should collect those. They are highly prized here." Ash says as he points at the piles of crystal then puts gloves on.

The Harvelles, Aoife, Jesse and Rodrick put gloves on before collecting the crystals while Cass, Dean, Sam, Charlie and Kevin just start collecting the crystals.

Kevin looks those with gloves on and asks, "Why did you put gloves on?"

"It's unicorn poop." Aoife replies.

Charlie quickly opens her pack and says, "My wipes better be in here. Yes!"

Charlie pulls a small bag of hand wipes and small bottle of hand sanitizer. Sam, Dean and Kevin quickly stow their crystal in a purse.

"May I have one of those?" Sam politely asks.

"Me, too," Kevin pleads.

Dean just puts out a hand. Charlie hands the three guys a wipe each. Cass continues to pick up the crystal with his bare hands.

"Cass, put the crystals in your purse and wash your hands," Dean demands.

"Why should I?" Cass asks.

"Because it's poop," Dean answers.

Cass does as he is told. Soon all the crystal are collected. They continue on the journey soon they can hear sounds of a fight ahead. They all run to it. In a small clearing by some boulders are Samuel Colt and Elias Finch fighting skeletons of fallen soldiers. The group helps Samuel Colt and Finch out. Even Jesse and Aoife use their abilities to fight the skeletons.

Charlie climbs a tree because her arrows aren't working against the skeletons. She scans the area and sees a human witch using a spell to control the skeletons a hundred feet away. She continues to scan sees Abbadon and her army fifteen minutes away. She decides to shoot the human witch. She set he site on it and shoots. The human witch drops. The skeletons turn to dust. Charlie jumps out of the tree and lands right in front of Dean.

"What happened?" Dean asks.

"I shot the human witch controlling the skeletons." Charlie answers. "Abbadon and her army is about fifteen minutes away.

"Damn! Can't we ever get a break?" Dean asks.

"Obviously not," Charlie replies.

Kevin, Aoife and Jesse are tending to Samuel's and Finch's wounds.

"How are they?" Dean asks.

"We healed their injuries but they need food," Jesse replies.

Dean gets into his ruck sack and pulls out one pie and some jerky. He hands Samuel and Finch the food.

"Eat and enjoy." Dean says. "It's good."

Samuel and Finch start to eats. A few minutes later Finch stands up and shakes Dean's hand. "Thank you all for your help and the food. Take this as appreciation."

Finch gives Dean a phoenix feather.

"Thanks," Dean replied and put the feather in his ruck sack.

"We should get going," Ash insists.

The group, Samuel and Finch get ready to go.

Samuel says, "We'll take that retched army on wild goose chase. You get those two to safety."

"You know about them?" Sam asks.

"Yes, we all have been waiting for them. Now go." Samuel insists.

"Be careful." Dean says.

"Same to you all," Finch replies.

The group continues on towards Hallow Forest. Finch and Samuel cover the tracks of the group and start making tracks going another direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group exits the tree line ahead of them is a large river. They head to a dock that has one large Viking style boat docked to it. Standing on the dock are three men. They look like John Winchester, Bobby Singer and Rufus.

Ash is the first on the dock. He inquires, "Sirs, we would like to purchase passage across the Great Mysterious River to the Triple Goddess Mountain."

The rest arrive. Charlie continues to scan the Dark Forest.

"How many of you are going?" John asks.

"All of us," Dean says.

John, Bobby and Rufus walk away for group and quietly argue the cost. They walk back to the group.

"We'll take you all but it'll cost you." Rufus replies.

"How much will it cost?" Cass asks.

"How much unicorn crystals do you all have?" Bobby asks.

The group starts to pull out all the unicorn crap they collected earlier. Charlie throws her purse to Dean so she can continue to scan the forest. They give it to the three boatmen.

"That'll cover it," Rufus replies.

"Everyone, get in," Bobby orders, "Men on the perimeter, women and children in middle of the boat."

Rodrick and Cass get into the front. The next ones on are Kevin, Ash with Jesse and Aoife between them. William and Bobbie climb in with Jo and Ellen between them. Charlie climbs in front between Rodrick and Cass. Rufus is in the back boat already. Dean and Sam climb in. All the men grab oars. John is untying the ropes to the dock from the boat when Abbadon and her army break through the tree line. Arrows and balls of fire are flying through the air from the army towards the boat.

John gets shot twice by arrows that were meant for Dean and Sam. As he pushes the boat from the dock he says, "I'll always give my life for my boys."

John runs stumbling towards the evil witch's army. A ball of fire hits him. He becomes a moving fire being and runs into a couple of monsters. They catch on fire and catch a few others on fire. John caused chaos before he died giving those in the boat time to get away.

In the boat the men are rowing hard. Kevin is chanting a spell of protection. It's creating an invisible shield around the boat keeping the arrows and fireballs from hitting anyone in the boat.

They hear Abbadon scream from the river bank. The wind picks up and the water gets rough. Jo, Ellen, Charlie and Jesse pick up oars and start helping with the rowing. Even Rufus is rowing. A large school of fish, start ramming the boat causing Ash to fall over board. He tries to swim back to the boat but an arrow skewers him and the fish pull him under. The group has no time to morn Ash. They row harder and harder soon they are on the other and another dock. Everyone, except Bobby and Rufus, get off the boat. Kevin stops chanting.

Bobby looks at Sam and Dean, "You idjits get them to safety."

"Will do," Sam and Dean answers together.

The wind stops blowing and the water become calm. Rufus and Bobby take the boat down the river.

The group heads to the river bank. There is someone waiting for them. It's Benny.

"Hey, you all, I'm Benny. I'll be your guide over the mountain." Benny greets.

"Good, because I don't know this mountain," William explains.

Sam looks at Benny, "What is it going to cost us?"

"I ask for nothing but you will have to answer questions at the Triple Goddess Gates." Benny answers.

"Okay, lead the way, man." Dean says.

The group follows Benny into woods up the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saoirse narrates, "Our travelers are quickly moving up the mountain but they have a long ways to go. They are still in the trees but are dealing with more and more rocks. They are taking turns carrying Aoife."

Benny is leading the group. William is carrying Aoife. Dean and Charlie are at the back of the group. The rest are somewhere in the middle with the stronger helping the weaker. Charlie is scanning the river and the forest below.

Charlie grabs Dean's arm and says, "They finished making the boats from the trees with magic. They're heading across."

Dean yells to Benny, "Man, they're crossing the river."

"Good to know. We're almost to the first Triple Goddess Gate." Benny yells back.

The group is moving little faster soon they're at the first gate. The Goddess at the gate looks like Mary Winchester. Sam and Dean move to the front of the group. They're facing their mom.

Mary gently touches their faces and smiles, "My boys have grownup to be handsome men. I have a question for you two to answer."

The two with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces they nod.

"It'll be two questions on the same topic. The first question is what does a Buruburu cause?" Mary asks.

"I know. Ghost sickness, I had it." Dean answers.

"Correct. How do you cure it?" Mary asks.

"You can burn the remains or scare the ghost." Sam answer.

"Very good, you all can pass." Mary says.

Mary opens the gates. The travelers lead by Benny pass through. They continue on the narrowing path it continues to ascend. They come to a clearing and take lunch. Dean sits down next to Benny. Benny is eating a juicy red fruit.

"What are you eating?" Dean asks.

"It's a blood apple," Benny answers. "It's a good replacement for human blood."

"Is there seeds?" Dean asks.

"Yes, but it can only be grown here." Benny answers.

They continue to eat. Kevin eats quickly and starts setting up more magical booby traps.

A few minutes later the group is moving again. In no time the travelers move out of the tree line. They come to a part of the path that is on an edge of a cliff. Benny stops them.

"Aoife will have to walk here. It's too dangerous for anyone to carry her." Benny insists.

Sam puts Aoife down between Dean and himself. The group slowly continues on the path. Charlie looks back to see where the Abbadon and her army are at. They're at the first gate. Charlie gets overly nervous. She almost slips down the cliff. Dean grabs her and pulls her back on the path.

"Calm down, tell me what's wrong when we get away from the cliff," Dean says.

"Okay," Charlie replies.

A few minutes later they are away from the cliff. Charlie looks back and sees some of the booby traps going off.

"Abbadon and her army are at the booby traps!" Charlie exclaims.

"Then we better hurry to the next gate," Benny replies.

Dean picks up Aoife and puts her on his shoulders. They quickly get to the next gate. The Goddess at the gate is Gertrude Middleton, Charlie's mom. Charlie moves up to the gate.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Charlie starts to apologize.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. My question for you is what is in my pocket?" Gertrude asks.

Charlie smiles, "My precious, the ring from the Hobbit."

"Correct, you may proceed." Gertrude replies and lets through her gate.

The travelers continue on as quickly as they can through the rough terrain. They're starting to descend the mountain on the other side. Several rocks over the travelers hitting rocks above them, causing a rock slide. Kevin and Jesse repel the falling rock from their group. They move faster. Soon they are at the final gate. The Goddess at the gate is Mrs. Tran. Kevin moves to the front of the group.

"Mom…" Kevin begins.

"Kevin, my prophet son, it's good to see you. I have a question for you that need to answer under five seconds." Mrs. Trans informs.

"I'm ready," Kevin replies.

"What is the first ten prime numbers?" Mrs. Tran asks.

"2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29," Kevin answers.

"Perfect, that's my boy," Mrs. Tran says. "You may continue."

Mrs. Tran let them pass through her gate. The path is wider and easier to move down so the travelers are moving faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saoire narrates, "The travelers are about hundred yards from the bridge over an extremely massive gorge. A few of Abbadon's soldiers have caught up to them. The group is fighting them off."

Cass, Sam and Dean are using swords. The Harvelles are using daggers, clubs and large sticks. Kevin is using magical fireballs coming out of his hands. Charlie is shooting arrows at evil creatures coming at them. Benny is using a knife and his teeth. Jesse is hitting the creatures with invisible forces. Rodrick is carrying Aoife to the bridge.

The creatures are taken care of. The rest of the group runs to the bridge. Rodrick with Aoife have already started to cross.

Charlie scans the distance. "There are more closing in on us. We need to get going."

"Then get," Ellen yells. "We'll hold them off!

"Are you sure?" Dean asks.

"Yes, man!" Benny exclaims. "Just go."

"I can put a shield up until I get too far," Kevin informs.

"Do it." Dean orders.

Cass, Sam, Charlie, Jesse, and Dean run onto the bridge. Kevin walking backwards with his hands out holding up an invisible shield up in front of the Harvelles and Benny, walks onto the bridge.

Kevin is a third of the way across the bridge when he has to drop the shield. The creatures start fighting the Harvelles and Benny. Kevin turns and runs. Soon he has caught up to Cass, Dean, Sam, Charlie and Jesse. Rodrick and Aoife are already waiting on the other side.

Dean glances back and sees their friends are being over ran by Abbadon's army.

"We need to hurry! They're coming!" Dean screams.

The five still on the bridge, quickly run off of it as the army climbs onto it.

"Dean, the Phoenix feather, you need to throw it onto the bridge, now!" Kevin loudly orders. "Ash told me that it'll start anything on fire if thrown."

Dean pulls the feather out of his ruck sack. He throws the feather as hard as you can throw a feather. The feather lands and starts the bridge on fire, burning some of the creatures and destroying the bridge.

The group continues down the mountain into the woods. They are moving a good pace until they get to a clearing and stop.

"Time for a short break," Dean says.

"About time," Charlie says.

"Sam, where are we?" Cass asks.

Sam takes out the map and lays it on boulder. Cass, Dean, Kevin Charlie and Jesse surround Sam and his map.

"We're here," Kevin says pointing on the map.

"We're almost there." Jesse says. "I can't wait."

"Why do want to go to the Hallow forest?" Sam asks Jesse.

"Abbadon won't be able to get me," Jesse explains. "She's been looking for me."

Rodrick stops playing with Aoife. "How did you meet Saoire?"

"She found me and Aoife. She started to take care of us and teach us how we should be." Jesse explained.

"She tried to teach me but I still became my dad," Rodrick confessed.

"Why did Gavin hate you?" Sam asks. "You look like you would have been a good dad."

"I was until I blame Gavin for my daughter Aoife death. I should of blamed myself." Rodrick confesses.

"That's why she named me that. I didn't have a name until she named me." Aoife replies.

"Yeah, I can see her doing that. She's still trying to teach me." Rodrick says.

"We should get going," Kevin says.

"Yes mate, we should. The sooner we get to the forest the sooner we get home." Rodrick replies.

Sam puts the map away. The group heads towards the Hallow forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saoire narrates, "The travelers can see the entrance to they start moving faster. Suddenly, Abbadon pops up in front of them."

"Where do you think you are going?" Abbadon asks.

"To safety and way from a bitch like you," Jesse responds with attitude.

"You have mouth on you. You didn't make it. You're mine and so is the half fairy." Abbadon replies.

Everyone looks at Aoife.

"I'm going home to dad." Aoife says.

"Not anymore," Abbadon states.

"Like you're going to stop us from entering the protect kingdom of the fairies." Jesse replies.

"I'm Ab…" Abbadona starts.

Jesse waves his hand. Abbadon instantly is bound with rope and gag then she flies into the air and disappears.

"Holy…" Charlie begins.

"Damn, Jesse why didn't you do that earlier?" Sam asks.

"I don't like using my abilities and demons can track me more I use them." Jesse answer.

"Can we enter the Hallow Forest, please," Aoife pleads.

"Yes, we can." Rodrick replies.

The group heads to the entrance of the Hallow Forest. They stop at the gate. Gilda is guarding it.

"To enter you most have fairy being and a fairy item." Gilda says.

"I'm the being," Aoife announces.

"Does anyone have a fairy item?" Dean asks.

Gilda laughs, "Fairy items have a warm glow to them when they get close to any fairy territory."

The group open up sacks and purses then start looking for an item. Cass looks at Dean's hand with the ring on it.

"Dean, where did you get that ring?" Cass asks.

"Oh, I saved some guy. He gave it to me. Why?" Dean asks then looks at his ring.

The ring has a warm glow to it.

"Awesome," Dean comments.

Everyone repacks the sacks and purses. Dean walks over to Gilda, takes off the ring and tries hands it to her.

Gilda smiles, "You can keep the ring and enter."

The group enters.

Later that night there is a large celebration. Everyone is enjoying themselves and others. Charlie has hooked up with Gilda. The guys are dances with female fairies, even Cass found someone. The fairy king walks up to Dean.

"Thank you for saving my life long ago and bringing me my daughter." The fairy king says.

"You're welcome. Whenever need help I'll be there." Dean replies.

"We all will help." Sam states.

"I know you will." The fairy king smiles.

The fairy king waves his hands. Sam, Dean, Kevin, Charlie, Cass and Rodrick disappear.

Moments later the group is in the storyteller's tent as Saoire finishes the story and the audience leaves. The group looks at each other.

"What the hell?" Dean asks.

"The story was over with so we're back until next time." Rodrick explains.

"What do you me next time?" Kevin and Charlie ask at the same time.

"We all spent time with a fairy. Now they can call us whenever they need us." Rodrick informs.

"Cool, I liked that place," Cass responds.

"It was like LARPing but in a witchy way." Sam says.

"Awesome," Dean replies. "Let's go back home."

"You mean hotel," Charlie replies.

"Of course," Dean answers.

The group, except Rodrick, leaves the festival. Rodrick walks up to his sister.

"Sis, I don't…" Rodrick begins trying to hold back his tears.

"Then don't. You better not mess up this chance." Saoire says and gives him a hug.

The End


End file.
